


The Death Twins

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [9]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death and Methos are Twins, Methos is Azrael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Death meet in a Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Twins

On an cloudy day in an parisian cafe.

Death sits in his wheelchair awaiting his twin, Azrael. Azrael is a former Archangel and former Death of the immortal horsemen.

Eventually Death saw a silhouette which is similar to Azrael's vessel, lean tall and a big nose. The silhouette moved towards the entrance of the cafe. Then finally Azrael walked through the door.

Azrael stopped near the entrance to scan the room after scanning it he walked towards Death and placed himself on the chair right to Death and said to a waitress: “One cappuccino please!” When the waitress was gone he addressed Death: “Hello twin, I see you honored our agreement of no demons,other creatures or hunters in the cafe.” Death replied: “As always brother”

Azrael, a little pissed, said: “You know I don't like that name anymore”

Death with a smile on his face replied: “Yes but it is always fun to get under your skin,big brother!”

“A few months back I felt a power shift for a short time what happened?” Azrael asked. “I gave my power a hunter for a day so he could better understand my responsibility”. “I was almost tempted to intervene, but then you had your powers back!” “Oh, were you worried big brother?”Death said in his best mocking voice, Azrael replied: “Ach, shut up!”

The rest of the day they talked about what else happened since the last time they met, almost 300 years ago.


End file.
